<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Of Blood by DeadCleric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890797">God Of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadCleric/pseuds/DeadCleric'>DeadCleric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Im trying my best, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, slowest of burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadCleric/pseuds/DeadCleric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Court Musician Zagreus AU</p><p>Persephone never left, instead, she only sleeps. </p><p>Zagreus wanders the House of Hades aimlessly. With no responsibilities or duties to uphold, he finds himself drifting. That is until Achilles recommends he become the Court Musician. Now he searches for inspiration, something that gives him purpose. Something that could help him learn about himself. </p><p>Thanatos is overworked. The expectations have their weight, but he continues to move forward. He has always moved forward. Lately, he's just so tired. The surface is always so bright, and work has been busier lately. He has to keep going, that's what is expected of him. Surely, as the adage goes, Sleep can wait until Death. Who's Death is the question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Aphrodite/Ares (Hades Video Game), Artemis/Callisto (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written a fanfic in my life but I had inspiration aha.<br/>This is pretty far from my usual writing style but who cares.<br/>I'll update if there's interest ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus plucked at the strings of the lyre. He sat beside his father's imposing desk, trying, however miserably as the new court musician. He had experience playing, but not in front of so many others. He was admittedly far from perfect. Zagreus however, attempted his best interpretation of the Muse of Song, Euterpe.<br/>
After quitting his administration job out of anger, there were few jobs offered in the House of Hades he had not already tried his hand at doing. None fit him, some less than others. This was just another attempt for him, trying to find his role in the House of Hades and his father's Court.<br/>
Achilles recommended him to try his hand at Court Musician. He had trained the young Prince in martial practice for ages and had noticed Zagreus’ propensity for picking up such skills rather easily. With Achilles' recommendation, the ever “generous” Lord Hades agreed to let Prince Zagreus try another job.</p><p>	In all fairness, Zagreus was actually doing a decent job. The song he was playing was titled “Hyacinth and the Sun” a ballad about the love between the mortal hero Hyacinth and the Sun God Apollo. It was all going well. Zagreus could see Achilles down the west hall, giving his nod of approval.<br/>
It must be nice, such freedom. He thought to himself. Apollo was lucky, he had influence. He had renown. He was loved by many. Hyacinth himself was treasured by others as well. His beauty was so loved by Apollo, that the god stepped in upon his death to ensure such beauty would live on every year as a flower. A flower Zagreus would likely never see. Such beauty was not befitting the underworld. His underworld. He pressed on.<br/>
Yes, it was good. Until it wasn't. His thoughts wandered a little too far, and he plucked a string perhaps a little more strongly than he intended. </p><p>	“drRNT” It snapped and quickly threw him off.</p><p>The shades, queued for an audience with Lord Hades went silent. His father turned to him, yet Zagreus spoke first. </p><p>	“Oh come now father, do not stop on my account” </p><p>	“Surely, boy, you must jest. It may be best you play for those wretched shades in Tartarus, it would be the worst fate we could impose on them” Lord Hades sneered. </p><p>	“Yet here I sit father, feeling as though I am the one being tortured” Zagreus let the words slip out before he fully realized what he was saying.</p><p>	“You would do best to get out of my sight before you learn firsthand about torture” Lord Hades spoke in an even tone, the one reserved for when he was most displeased. </p><p>	Zagreus quickly got up from the olive seating, not bothering to bring his lyre, before he left for his room. He entered his private chamber quickly, taking respite in the messy yet familiar atmosphere.<br/>
He was displeased, to say the least. Although he was the Prince of the Underworld, he was also embarrassed.  Every job he tried he could not stand or his father could not stand him, sometimes both.<br/>
The young prince exhaled, as he fell onto his bed and let out a muffled sigh. His bed was stiff, mostly from lack of use. Sleep did not come easy in the underworld, yet he found himself drifting into a nap. Perhaps it was just a small favor by Hypnos, or maybe Zagreus was simply tired. Either way, he was quickly asleep. </p><p>	---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	When he awoke, it was darker than before. Or maybe it wasn’t, such things are hard to discern in the depths of the Underworld. Regardless, quiet had enveloped the House of Hades, and whatever passed as night had come. Zagreus left his room, simply needing a walk after his rest.</p><p>	There were still a few shades milling about the main hall, intent on being first in line when court would resume. His father was absent from his throne, as was Cereberus. First, he had intended to hang around the lounge, but it was closed for renovations. With little else to do, he simply walked the halls of the House of Hades.<br/>
He was walking down the third floor west hallway, which had some of his favourite murals, those of the surface. His father hung them here, along a servant's corridor so that he would never have to gaze on them. Zagreus had looked at these paintings for an amount of time that would likely be equivalent to a mortal's lifetime. The soft blues of what could only be an open horizon were so foreign to him. The crimson flowers, Nyx had called them “Hibiscus Flowers” framed the horizon.<br/>
To see life grow was what Zagreus wanted. The underworld was so stagnant, from the slow-flowing river Styx to the bitter darkness, so little changed and grew. Not that he minded darkness, yet the Prince could not help but yearn to see the world above.<br/>
He continued walking. </p><p>	On the second floor, on his way back to his room in the east wing, he saw the doors to a balcony open. Mostly out of curiosity he approached. He heard voices, two distinct ones. At first, he had trouble placing them but quickly recognized one to be Nyx. The other was still somewhat too quiet to know for sure. </p><p>	“You need not worry, my child. Only the fates will know for certain. You have done well, and proven yourself useful well beyond reason. But child, do not define yourself solely on your use” Nyx spoke, quietly but distinctly. </p><p>	“...You have my gratitude. Kindness seems rare in the House of Hades. I will do as you ask, and so shall it be” the other voice spoke. </p><p>	“Oh child, if only you looked you might find more kindness than you expect,” said Nyx. </p><p>	On the balcony overlooking the river Styx, stood two figures in dark robes. A soft crimson glow emanated from the river below, lighting the scene just enough for Zag to recognize the other figure upon approach. </p><p>	“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important,” Zagreus said. </p><p>	Both Nyx and Thanatos turned, Nyx looked simply neutral. Thanatos’ eyes widened before his face fell back to neutral. </p><p>	“This was a private conversation, Zagreus” Death said, stoically. </p><p>	“It matters not, Thanatos, we will discuss more later…” replied Nyx. </p><p>	“Very well. Goodbye” said Thanatos. </p><p>	“Than..!” Zagreus hardly had time to say anything more. </p><p>	With a dolorous bell sound echoing throughout the hall, and a dull flash of blue light, Death incarnate disappeared.  </p><p>	Nyx looked towards Zagreus. “Good evening, Child”</p><p>	“Nyx… Is everything alright?” Zagreus asked, as he tucked his hand into his tunic, and shifted his weight from one leg to another, restlessly. </p><p>	“Yes, dear Child. Though, tell me, what has led you to wander the halls this night” She gazed at him. </p><p>	“Oh. Just needed to clear my head is all, thought a walk may help” Zag replied. </p><p>	Silence sat between them for a few moments. </p><p>	“Is Than alright? He usually lets me get a few more words in before he disappears” </p><p>	“You mustn’t take it personally, my Child. I believe him to be overworked, and his frustration may lie with the responsibilities his job bears unto him” She said, a matter of factly. </p><p>	“Oh, of course,” Zagreus winced ever so slightly at the mention of responsibility. He attempted to hide it, however, Nyx seemed to understand. </p><p>	“Your music was quite acceptable, do not let yourself be overrun by frustration. I urge you to continue your practice of the craft. If it pleases you, I would find time to hear more” She spoke, gently. Soothing as the dark when one attempts to sleep.</p><p>	“Thank you, your kindness is much appreciated. I only wish Father felt the same” he huffed. </p><p> 	“Your father has grown cold, Child. I was displeased by his attitude today. Do not allow his influence to spurn the joy you find. There are few pleasantries to be found this far into the underworld, you must hold onto those you possess” She laid a delicate hand on his shoulder. </p><p>	“I will. Thank you, Nyx” He placed his hand overtop hers, and took comfort in the touch. He exhaled and felt a little lighter. </p><p>	“I would wish to help, in a few ways, if you would permit it, my Child” She withdrew her hand, and approached the railing overlooking the river Styx. </p><p>	“I would, your help so often makes the difference if I may be honest. Could hardly say no if I wanted to” He stood beside her now, grinning slightly for the first time in a few hours. </p><p>	“Very well. For now, I will give you this, you will find it unlocks the door at the end of the east hall. However, do not allow yourself to be seen when entering, and above all let no knowledge of your comings and goings to reach your Lord Father” She said this while handing him a key. It was fairly ordinary looking and did not look remarkable in any way. </p><p>	“As well, in the coming weeks, there may be a way for you to help around the House if you so desire more. Should you decide it is of your liking, I think it may prove useful to you in the future. Yet I do not know for certain the form such things will take. I await the Fates grander design before I say more” She looked at him, eye to eye in the way that she might see through him. Seeing his thoughts and motives, so that she might know what action best to take for him. Like a mother always does. </p><p>	“I don’t know what to say. Gratitude does not do justice. I only fear my father's wrath should he learn you take such actions without his knowledge. Of course, I will gladly accept, I know you would never steer me in the wrong direction Nyx, truly you have my thanks” Zagreus held his hand over his heart, speaking earnestly. </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>	Afterward, they parted ways. Nyx disappeared, presumably to wherever she so often goes. Zagreus walked the empty halls back to his room. It was dark, and he would likely rest more before the court again resumed in the House of Hades. Tomorrow he would investigate the locked door he now had a key for so that he might have more time. Yet the young Underworld Prince was not yet tired. </p><p>	He laid in his bed, restlessly. His mind wandered, and he felt smaller than he cared to admit.<br/>
Surely he must be the god of something? He must have a purpose? A role to play? Gods. Everyone else seemed to know what to do. Even Hypnos brought cheer to his administrative role. God of wandering the hallways aimlessly? Maybe he simply was the Underworld Prince. In all likelihood, he did not see himself ever inheriting his father's domain.<br/>
His thoughts swirled, but Zagreus grew tired of thinking. He was thoughtful, sure, but he was not idle. If there was an answer then it could be found. He was sure he could find it.<br/>
Tomorrow maybe, he thought. He would simply try again tomorrow. Then he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Hyacinths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the dialogue is clunky, as is some of the exposition. But this is so far removed from my regular style I just wanna publish each chapter lmfao. what can I say? Im trying my best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus would spar with Achilles today. It wasn’t often anymore that he enjoyed this privilege. He was deemed to have mastered the Infernal Arms, and it was no longer required for him to be trained with Achilles. Today was different, Achilles would sometimes determine that enough time had passed to allow a practice sparring session. To ensure neither skills deteriorated, mostly. </p><p>	It was somewhat acknowledged wordlessly between the two, that instead of testing each other they simply enjoyed combat against each other. Still, his father prohibited such fights for long lengths at a time. “Not to distract Achilles from his other duties” was the excuse given to them both. </p><p>The weapon of choice for today was the sword, Zagreus’ preferred weapon. As such he was confident he would wield Stygius to the best of his abilities. Stygius was a familiar weight in his hands. It was the first weapon he had learned to wield, and as such had the most experience with.</p><p>“How’s it going, Skelly?” Zagreus spoke as he walked into the arena room with a warm aura, projecting confidence. </p><p>“Not so bad boyo, you ready for the fight of your not-life?” Skelly inquired. </p><p>“Ah yes. My favorite pastime, trading blows with a legendary warrior to see which of us gets pummeled faster”</p><p>“Let’s hope you don’t disappoint, Boyo. You got a couple of spectators this time” Skelly the Skeleton spoke. </p><p>“Psh, really? Who’d bother coming to see this” Zagreus' answer quickly came into view. In fact, several answers came into view. </p><p>Standing in the last row of the stone benches stood Thanatos. Beside him was the Fury Megaera, her brutal looking whip at her side. The row below them floated Hypnos, who was using the floating Dusa as a headrest while he slept. </p><p>“This better not be a disappointment, Zagreus” Megaera spoke upon his approach. </p><p>“How’d you guys know to come? Putting off work for me seems pretty irresponsible Meg” Zag said candidly. </p><p>“Tsch You’d know about irresponsibility. Dusa here told us to come, said you and Achilles were quite the show” Megaera only grimaced. </p><p>“Oh. Uh- Uh- I just saw you and Sir Achilles fight last time Prince Zagreus! I happened to be cleaning the rafters! I didn’t mean to spy! Aaah! I just happened to let slip to Miss Meg, and these other two just showed up !” Dusa sputtered. Zagreus rather liked the Gorgon, personally. </p><p>“Dusa, please! It’s fine. I’ll just be embarrassed if I lose is all” Zagreus chuckled. </p><p>Hypnos continued to sleep. “Just resting my eyes… wake me up when the fighting starts…” </p><p>“Good luck Zagreus” Thanatos simply stated. </p><p>“Thanks, Than. Just promise not to laugh too hard every time I get hit, you guys?” He was stretching now. Even Gods needed to warm up before exercise. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“O-of course! Your highness!” </p><p>“Zzzzz” </p><p>“I will restrain myself” </p><p>Achilles came in shortly after. He too was wielding a sword, however just a simple one from his Fathers armory. Although Achilles and himself had sparred with each other for ages now, and even after Zagreus mastered Stygius, they both had a fair share of wins and loses to the other. Lately, however, at least with the sword, Zagreus had the winning edge more often than not. </p><p>Skelly would be refereeing, and the fight would be determined who was the first to get 10 hits on the opponent. </p><p>They stood on the raised arena stage and circled each other three times. Skelly proceeded to ring the bell, and they fought. </p><p>Achilles started with a strong offensive line of attacks. This was fairly typical of him. Several heavy strikes of his sword, although blocked, still jarred Zagreus. Achilles, even in death, had tremendous strength. </p><p>Yet Zagreus held his guard, always careful of the position of his stance and where his blade was. He had not yet struck back, instead patiently waiting. After Achilles attempted a sweeping slash that Zagreus fairly easily evaded, he swung right. </p><p>Achilles was extremely fast and instead guarded low, recognizing Zagreus’ faint easily. Zagreus' attack was blocked equally easily. Zagreus proceeded with a three-hit combo, furiously hitting Achilles stomach, upper arm, and shoulder. Achilles recoiled but struck Zagreus heavily in the stomach. </p><p>They both back away from the other, reeling from the pain. The hits they landed hurt as if they had been real, but no physical wound was inflicted. Thus the fight would feel more genuine for the combatants. </p><p>To the right of Achilles, Zagreus would see Thanatos floating slightly above the stone bench. His gold eyes and silver hair stood out strongly against the black stone wall behind him. Gold, the color of stars, at least that’s what he read. </p><p>Achilles rushed Zagreus, striking him three times in return. A slash against his upper left arm, right thigh, and an almost comical bash to his forehead from the butt of Achilles sword. Apparently, the bash was instead fully comical, as Megaera let out a loud snicker. He would have to get back at her for that later. </p><p>Zagreus withdrew further to the corner of the arena. He needed to get his head in the game. Achilles was much faster than he looked, and he knew he shouldn’t take his eyes off him. </p><p>His eyes then proceeded to wander. Thanatos looked displeased. His arms now crossed in front of himself. He had such chiseled arms, like if the Muses themselves sculpted them. Zagreus was then hit again, twice, unsurprisingly to you, the audience. </p><p>Zagreus was down 6 - 3 but he didn’t count himself out yet. He proceeded to “go ape-shit™ ” as the Kids Would Say. Achilles had quick reflexes and fast burst speed, but overall Zagreus was faster. He could also utilize his shift. A rule both agreed to, so they could go all out with each other. </p><p>Parry, parry, a backstab for Zagreus, a parry, etc. Although Zagreus was in more pain, he took greater risks and managed to turn the match around. Achilles' defense was extremely impressive, but his typical guard range was reduced nearly in half due to the length of his sword. With a spear, the man's defense was unparalleled. Zagreus used the gaps to his advantage, striking fast. </p><p>In the end, Zagreus' shift was the boost he needed to overwhelm the defense. Several more attempted backstabs and a slash to his chest and things ended. Zagreus opened Achilles' guard with a slash to the inside of his guard, and in turn, reversed momentum to strike him for the tenth time. </p><p>-------------------</p><p>Afterward, he was changing out from his sparring gear to his normal attire in the communal change lounge outside the Arena. As he was pulling the top of his chiton over his head he heard a pair of footsteps approach. </p><p>It was instead not one person, but four. Megaera was standing in front of him looking somewhat disgruntled, while the others lazily floated. Hypnos was now awake and seemed in a cheerful mood, as was Dusa. Thanatos was not looking at him, seemingly fixated on Hypnos’ checklist. </p><p>“Wow! Sure was a snooze fest that first half! Glad ya turned it around though!” Hypnos always put a good spin on things. </p><p>“Thanks. Achilles can be a tough opponent. Hope I put on a good enough show for you all, wouldn’t want to lose my four biggest fans” he exhaled, standing now. </p><p>“Fan? Don’t push it Zagreus. You did win, I’ll give you that. I think I’ll have to start watching your matches more often. It was fun seeing Achilles smack you around there for a while” said Meg. </p><p>“You're right Meg! Achilles really does know how to smack Zagreus around! But I’ve got to hand it to you. You were better than him, slightly, so you have that going!” Hypnos interjected. </p><p>“Y- You really were amazing Prince Zagreus, you came around and surprised all of us. You’re really impressive when you're fighting!” Dusa was grinning. So were her snakes. </p><p>“You are an impressive warrior Zagreus, beating Achilles is no easy task” Thanatos did not look up from the clipboard. </p><p>“Thanks, guys. Happy to entertain. Just puts a little more pressure on me not to lose too badly now. Wouldn’t want to make a fool of myself, now would I?” He was grinning now. </p><p>“Zagreus, please. You already make a fool of yourself on the daily” Meg smiled somewhat sadistically, which he found a little unnerving. </p><p>“Hypnos, you are barely done a quarter of the things on this list. It would be best to start them as soon as you return to your duties” Thanatos was brisk with his assessment. </p><p>“Ha. You said duties.” Hypnos giggled. </p><p>“Hypnos” </p><p>“What? C’mon… Mom said you’re supposed to be off work right now! That’s why she made us come and watch Zagreus” Hypnos looked exasperated. </p><p>“Mom?” Meg asked, incredulously. </p><p>“Nyx made you come to my match?” Zag spoke up, finding his voice. </p><p>“Mother Night did not make me do anything. She recommended I take time off and relax watching you for a time, I simply obliged her” Thanatos seemed, almost defensive? </p><p>“That’s why she made me escort him here!” Hypnos interjected, back in his usual cheerful mood.</p><p>“Well… I uh, hope I see you guys around soon sometime. Hope you guys don’t get into to much trouble for skipping work” </p><p>“Shoot! I forgot I had to wax the floors today!” Dusa, frantically, rushed off. </p><p>“Gods grant her strength,” Zag said, under his breath. </p><p>With that, the remaining gods departed, each busy with their own tasks. </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>10 - 8 was the final score between Achilles and himself. Just barely in Zagreus’ favor. He recognized that had this been a fight of Sword Vs Spear he likely would not have been able to win. Nonetheless, Zagreus was happy with the outcome. </p><p>He entered the training room once more. Achilles was waiting for him by the benches. Skelly had disappeared, and now it was just the two. </p><p> 	“You did well lad. Your lower left guard was weak and your overhead swing was often imprecise. You make a worthy opponent, when you focus” Achilles let out a small sigh, he was a little winded. </p><p>“I don’t think you’ll ever run out of things to teach me. Seems there’s still much I don’t know. ” Zagreus revered Achilles. </p><p>“Indeed lad. I appreciate you taking the time to spar with your old Trainer. You continue to improve your craft, and I am proud to have taught you” He was grinning. </p><p>“Thank you, Achilles. You always seem to push me to my limits. Certainly had me for what seemed a few fair moments just now” Zagreus chuckled, somewhat amused at his shortcomings. </p><p>“Go, lad. We will talk soon enough again”  With that, they too did depart. </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>	After resting in his room for the remainder of the day following his match against Achilles, he was ready to investigate. He held the key given to him by Nyx and inspected it for the fifth time that day. A simple metal key. He learned nothing new and placed it in a pocket along his crimson chiton. </p><p>	He was leaving just as the tail end of court finished for the day. He saw Hypnos shooing the remaining stragglers away, nearly beating the shades back with his clipboard. </p><p>	“Hypnos. Did you accomplish all your tasks for the day?”</p><p>	“Ya know, I was going to, but I just don’t think I would have been able to sleep at night if all these Shades were left unattended. I’ll be sure to start right away tomorrow! “Finish To-Do List” will be the first thing I mark off my To-Do List! That's for sure!”</p><p>	“Indeed. Say, did Nyx really ask Than and yourself to come see my fight today” </p><p> 	“Sure did. You are really good at getting beat up might I add! I think Mom just wanted Thanatos to get some rest. I think I was supposed to take his mind off work, make him relax a little. Sometimes, I think he manages to float in the air by the sheer power of stress alone. He, uh, just gets so busy. She just worries he’ll get burnt out” </p><p>	“Of course, well I hope you both get some rest tonight. Wouldn’t want to be tired on the job, right?” </p><p>	“Wouldn’t dream of it!!”</p><p>He proceeded down the east hall. In truth, he had probably passed this door countless times, yet he had never wondered what lie past it. Locked doors were common in the house of hades; save maybe his father and Nyx he doubted anyone would know what’s inside all of them. </p><p>He placed the key into the door handle. It clicked. He took one last look around, to make sure no one was close, and entered. </p><p>The courtyard was well maintained. Rows of pomegranate trees ran along the stone walls. Stone pillars crawled with Ivy. The mosaic tiles on the ground were cracked, and what passed for grass growing between them. The red ambiance of the underworld hung heavy, coupling with the vegetation to make the entire yard glow a soft purple. </p><p>Zagreus closed the door as fast and quiet as he could. He dropped to his knees and ran his hands through the grass. It was almost blue in color, not like the green said to grow above. It was amazing! He had never seen pomegranates on the tree before. He was tempted to pick one and eat it but decided against it. He knew as soon as he laid eyes on this place, it was almost sacred to him.</p><p>Proof. Proof of Growth in the Underworld. Sure, maybe things didn’t grow here as they did above, but things grew! </p><p>He placed his hand on a pillar and simply breathed. The air here had a different quality even to that of inside the house. A lack of sulfur and other underworldly fumes. It could almost be described as fresh. The ”grass” felt more different on his feet than he expected. A little prickly, but otherwise it was quite nice. It took a few seconds of him standing still before he smelt smoke. The grass around his red hot feet was becoming burnt. </p><p>Best not stand still too long unless I’m on a tile. Fire risks and all that. </p><p>He had fallen in love almost instantly with this place. He would have to find a way to repay Nyx, this gift meant so much to him. Grass! Plants! Life! Here in the underworld! He could scarcely believe it! </p><p>Almost as instantly as the warmth in his heart was there, it was gone. This place, it must have been his mother’s. This was Persephone's garden. Once again, the young god was brought to his knees, perhaps by the worst foe, one could face. Dealing with emotions. </p><p>He missed her. He just wished she could be there with him now. The House of Hades was so cold. His father was so cold. Nyx brought warmth, or more like a lack of cold, for a while. She just never stayed, always busy. To be held by a mother, his mother, was something Zagreus always wanted. No, needed. </p><p>When he was young, too young to remember, Persephone attempted to flee the underworld. Or so Nyx had told him. She… as she ran through Elysium, she fell… a cruel fate manifest from the Fates themselves. Persephone fell into the River Lethe. Had Charon not come in time, she could have been lost forever. The River Lethe was oblivion. Her mind was erased or perhaps lost entirely. Now she only slept, or what resembled sleep. </p><p>Of course, Hades and Nyx tried everything in their power. It all failed. Hypnos tried and failed. Hecate, Goddess of Magic was summoned. She too failed. Zagreus didn’t remember any of that. He had only seen his mother 6 times throughout the entirety of his life. She slept in Lord Hade's chambers and had been there since he could remember. </p><p>He was free to visit her, all he might do is ask Father. But he couldn’t. It was too painful. Only 6 times had he sought to visit her. Her sleeping face never changed. Nor had it since she first began her sleep. </p><p>A rift had formed between him and his Father. Hades would never tell Zagreus what led his mother to flee the Underworld. Zagreus had tried time and time again, pursuing his father for answers. Hades did not, nor seemingly ever, give in. So his mother slept. Zagreus was cold. Hades was alone. And the three were a family in solitude. </p><p>	Here in the garden, Zagreus was comforted. A comfort that came from his mother. This was her place and could be his now. So, he simply sat in the garden for a time, and let his mind wander. </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>	When he returned to his room later that night, he was struck with inspiration. At his lyre, he played a song of his own making. </p><p>O-Oh Divinity -</p><p>Let me rest, with Love in my lungs</p><p>Every breath I take, infinity </p><p>With you</p><p>O-Oh Divinity</p><p>Warm blooded Love, in the garden</p><p>Building me up, affinity</p><p>With you</p><p>O-Oh Divinity -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intend to keep writing this until it's finished or I lose any one of the following.<br/>1: Time 2: Energy 3: Motivation 4: fandom interest<br/>Otherwise it may die a WIP, but so far i'm enjoying writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>